youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Big Al
Big Al (also known as Bigal2k6 or just Al) is an American YouTube reviewer, commentator, and all around vlogger. Depending on who you ask, he's become very famous or infamous for his rants, or as he calls it 'Big Al Rants', and at one point he even considered himself the Rant Master. Currently he only has two main channels on YouTube; BigAlUpdates his current channel, and BigAlForever2k6, a backup channel that he lost access to. All others are archive channnels made by other people to archive his older videos on YouTube. Good Friends on YouTube Current Good Friends on YouTube #TheDarknessthecurse #Asalieri #Jim81Jim #Magus #Darkscream217 Former Good Friends on YouTube #Spax3 #Emer Prevost History Al began his YouTube journey back in 2006 on his original channel Bigal2k6, where he primarily focused on rants, being one of the individuals, along with Magus and a few others, to start the ranting community. Eventually his channel was struck down due to copyright, but he came back with his second channel, BigAlRantMaster. That channel also got suspended, so he created his third channel Bigal2k6Forever. When that channel got suspended in 2010 he created a fourth channel, BigAlUpdates, but went over to Blip.TV to make videos on, only using BigAlUpdates to inform his YouTube exclusive audience of what's going on over on Blip. After Blip got shut down, howeover, he reverted back to YouTube again, using BigAlUpdates as his permanent channel, which is still up. Big Al is known for his feud with infamous YouTuber Spax 3, creator of the website Game Toon Zone. The two started out as enemies, but eventually became friends and even started doing projects together when it looked like that Spax had cleaned up his act; Al even joined Game Toon Zone for a short time. However, when Spax relapsed over his previous behavior again they broke off their friendship permanently, which remains to this day. Personality & Hobbies Big Al is known to be very opinionated, brash, open minded, and politically incorrect, often doesn't think before he says something, and doens't usually care if he offends people. He's verbally attacked individuals such as Spax3, Brianna Wu, Zoe Quinn, Anita Sarkeesian, among many others, for their views, opinions, and the stupid things they've said. He's also known for his hatred of soccermoms, as many of his classic rants have him discussing them in minor detail, and he even dedicated one of those classic rants solely to soccermoms. Despite many people believing he hates anime due to his classic anime rant, this is actually untrue; he just, for the most part, prefers the classic anime that he grew up with over modern anime. He even goes to anime conventions quite often, and likes to cosplay at said conventions, putting a lot of hard work, time, and effort into each of the costumes that he dresses up in. Notable Works One Piece Rant Al's One Piece Rant is also very well known. Al used to be a huge fan of the anime and manga series One Piece, and did several videos discussing in detail why he loved it so much, while refuting much of the criticism it got. Today, however, this rant is pretty out of date, because he hasn't followed One Piece, in anime or manga form, in years, and considers that fandom to be a thing of his past. 4Kids Rant All of Al's longtime fans remember fondly of his 4Kid Rant, his diatribe on the American anime dubbing and distribution company known for it's Americanization of products and being willing to change story elements around in order to succeed. He also talked about them during his One Piece Rant, due to their horrendous English Dub of One Piece. Jesus Camp Rant Undoubtedly his most famous rant was his Jesus Camp Rant, his rant on the evangelical christain documentary film known as Jesus Camp. It's one of the best examples of Al's classic rants, and is still his favorite to this very day, as well as the favorite of many of his longtime fans and newer fans alike. Soccermoms Rant Al has always had disdain for soccermoms, as his longtime fans will attest to. He mentioned them briefly in many of his classic rants, until he finally decided to make an entire video ranting about soccermoms in general, and why he hates them so much. This one is still a fan favorite to this very day. Anime Rant As mentioned previously, Al's classic anime rant gave people the wrong impression that he hates anime; this is not the case, as he loves classic anime (not so much modern anime), and loves to go to anime conventions and cosplay at them, and even help judge certain contests. What he hates the most are weeaboos, and to a certain, much lesser degree Otakus, and the bad reputation that they tend to give the medium of anime as a whole. Pizza Power Pizza Power was Al's original theme song, played over clips of him and his friends doing things in videos. It was considered very classic and nostalgic by many of his fans, but he discontinued it for some reason, at first opting to create remixed versions of it, before discarding it completely, only occasionally, very rarely, bringing it back for very brief periods of time. Big Al Archives Over the years, many people have created archive channels for many of Big Al's older videos, the most popular and most common of which is simply titled Big Al Archives. Quotes #"It is I, Big Al, once again." #"Welcome to the Internet, bitch!" Gallery Big Al1.jpg Big Al2.jpg Big Al3.jpg Big Al4.jpg Big Al5.jpg Big Al6.jpg Big Al7.jpg Big Al8.jpg Big Al9.jpg Big Al10.jpg Big Al11.jpg Big Al12.jpg Big Al13.jpg Big Al15.jpg Big Al14.jpg This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on September 2, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors